My yugi
by Gwen1234
Summary: Yami is a full vampire his soul mate is yugi but when yugi starts getting abused and has to live with her abusive mother can the vampire king show yugi what it's like to have a family and be love female Yugi x Yami. Possessive Yami (dark yami) tea bashing
1. Chapter 1

Cairo Yugi Moto

age's 0-13

Mother kisara

Father Seto Kaiba

Grandfather alive

friends tea?, Joey, Tristan, Yami, duke

nicknames yug: Joey. ,loser, bookworm bullys at school. My aibou Yami

Yugi is a very caring, sweet, kind young girl she will listen to almost anyone but the one person she listens to the most is Yami.

Yami

other names dark yami, yams: joey

age 22 for ever

Yami is Yugi's best friend and yugi is his mate since yugi was born. Yami is very protective of Yugi and will hurt anyone who dares Touch his yugi friend or foe he will destroy them. Yami has his own boy he wears the puzzle around his neck.(the only think that Yami hates is when yugi tells him to sit, from inuyasha)

The wind was blowing calmly it was a quiet night but the only thing you could here was a woman in labor screaming to get her baby out. After 10 minutes a baby girl was born the woman thought of a name and she came up with Cairo Yugi Moto. Yugi's mother was adoring her child when she saw something fly into the window it was a man he was wearing black leather pants, black shoes, sleeveless black shirt and a long black cape. The woman was terrified she held her baby close to her. "Who are you?" Yugi's mother asked the man. He turned to face her "my name is Yami, King of the vampires" Yami said. "Why are you here? Asked Yugi's mother " to take why rightfully belongs to me" Yami said chuckling evilly before Yugi's mother could respond, Yami relised his fangs and bite down into the woman's neck he tasted her sweet blood until there was nothing left exept now a dead body. Yami whiped his mouth and picked up the pink bundle cradling the small infant in his arms. Yami pulled down the blanket to see Yugi's face, she was sleeping soundly in Yami's arms, when Yugi opened her eyes she looked up at the vampire with her purple eyes. Yugi smiled at Yami. Yami wasn't surprised that Yugi didn't cry. (The reason that she didn't cry was because Yugi belongs to Yami so she's not afraid of him). Yami sat down in a chair next to the bed rocking Yugi back and forth and whispering sweet and gentle words to her until Yugi fell asleep moving closer to Yami's warm body.

(Yami's pov)

I watched Yugi sleep peacefully in my arms and I made a promise to yugi that I would always protect her from people who would want to hurt her and take her away from me. Friend or foe if they even think about hurting my aibou I would make sure that there death is painful.


	2. Chapter 2

(1 year later)

Yugi is now a very adorable 1 year old, she captures the hearts of everyone around her. Especially Yami, Yami stays with Yugi and plays with her when her mother is out shopping or doing other things, but there's one heart that yugi can't melt and that's her mothers heart kisara. Everyone says that kisara died but she's dead it turns out kisara has no soul so she was all ready dead.

-–-

Yugi was in the living room playing with her toys when her mother walked in "YUGI" Kisara shouted at her daughter "get up (yugi got up and looked at her mother) "I'm going away for the weekend so be a good girl and do as your told I don't want to get a call saying you've been bad" Kisara said "yes mommy ill be good" Yugi said hugging her mom's legs. Kisara smiled at her daughter. Knock Knock "Yugi get on the couch now" Kisara said walking over to the door "yes mommy" Yugi said sitting on the couch as her mother asked of her.

"Hi Yami come on in" Kisara said wiping the meanness from her face. "Hi miss Moto" Yami said coming into the entry way and putting his things down "Yami if Yugi gives you any trouble call me" Kisara said " I will" Yami said shutting the door "that woman is crazy if she thinks I'd do that I my aibou" Yami said under his breath. Yami walked over to the back of the couch and covered Yugi's eyes with his hands "guess who"? Yami said to yugi

yugi uncovered her eyes and turned around "YAMI" Yugi said tears coming to her eyes. Yami picked up his aibou and hugged her. "I missed you Yami" Yugi said hugging him back, "I've missed you to my Aibou" Yami said walking over to the couch and holding Yugi protectively on his lap. All was fine until Yami saw tears running down Yugi's face.


	3. Chapter 3

After Yami say Yugi crying, he held Yugi closer to his body. " Yugi why are you crying, is something bothering you? Yami said looking at his aibou. "m my mom hurts me a lot please make it stop" yugi said burying her face in Yami's shirt. Yami's eyes widened he was furious how dare Yugi's own mother hurt her. "Don't worry yugi your mother isn't going to hurt you while I'm here to protect you I promise" Yami put Yugi into a tighter hug. Yugi yawned, Yami smiled he loved Yugi so much he just couldn't believe that anyone would hurt this sweet, in accent, little girl. Yami put Yugi on the couch "Yami can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Yugi looked up at Yami with pleading eyes, Yugi was afraid that she would be neglected and yelled at for seeking comfort. Yami saw the worry in the little ones eyes. Yami nodded and laid down next to the one year old. There was silence until Yami spoke " yugi I'm not your mother, I'm not going hurt you, ever your save with me ill always protect you , I love you aibou."

"I'm glad your here with me, I love you to" Yugi said moving closer to the vampire. Yami put yugi so her head was under his neck and her body close to him.

Once Yami know Yugi was asleep, he put her on the couch and covering her up with a blanket, then walking over to the phone and called child protective services.

"Child protective services what's your emergency"?

"I have to report a case of child abuse" Yami said almost to the point of growling but he controlled his temper.

"Very we'll where do you live, street, address" the lady said

"Came street, 22346" Yami said impatiently

"Very we'll keep the child safe and away from the abuser well be there shortly" the lady said

Yami hung up the phone and walked over to his sleeping mate.

Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Yami called child protective services he walked over to his little one and gently shock her awake, "Yugi, get up love" Yami said looking at his aibou as she began to wake up from her nap. "No I don't want to get up" Yugi said turning to her side. Yami was shocked he had never heard Yugi say no to him like that before. So Yami tried again but with a bit more force. "Yugi get up right now, young lady" Yami sternly to his look a like. Yugi had never heard Yami talk like that before, not wanting to disobey him Yugi got up from the couch "good girl, Yugi" pleased that Yugi was obeying him. "Yugi go up to your room ill be there in a moment your mother is going to call, I don't want you to be down here, alright" Yami bent down to the little girls size and put a cool kiss on her forehead to reassure her that everything would be a right. Yugi nodded and ran upstairs and got out a back pack and put clothes, pjs and her tooth brush and some toys just in case things got bad. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

(Yugi's pov)

A little while later I woke up by the door slamming and glass breaking and my mother yelling for me but I was told to stay in my room but I had to see what was going on. I walked to the door but I couldn't get out, the door was open so what was going on I tried to get out It didn't work, I put my hand in mid air and tried to put it out my room, I felt a invisible shield I sighed 'yami was going to be here soon to watch over me so I guess I'll wait' I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes. About 30 minutes later I felt Yami stroking my hair, I moved closer to his body. "Yugi" I turned to Yami and waited for him to speak I didn't speak it wasn't my place to speak out I knew better. Yami spoke "Yugi I'm taking you away from here" he said softly to me. Now I was worried I shock my head no "I know you love your mother, but the fact remains that she hurts you" I felt his arms move me even closer to his body, his arms moving around my body so I couldn't escape from his grip. "Your coming with me and my decision is final, here me? Yami said sternly to me. I nodded, Yami smiled and kissed my cheek making me blush "that's my girl" he said pleased with my answer I yawned and fell asleep in Yami's arms.

7:30am

I woke up to

'Yami's purring he really loves me and wants to protect me, we'll I guess I'll let him I have no choice Yami knows what's best for me, that's more then my own mother would care for me, speaking of my mother I thought I heard Yami growl and his arms moving me closer to his body.

An hour later I woke up again to find Yami gone, so I went down stairs to find a note on the counter it read

Yugi,

Get ready to go ill be there shortly.

Put on the outfit I picked out for you

I love you

Yami.

So I went upstairs and put on the white tights and blue dress. Then I brushed my blond hair then parted the black and purple by the corners of my hair. I went down stairs and went down to the hall to an office door I went in and walked to the desk on it was photos of my mother 'so she was nice once' and I looked at the man 'I wonder' on the back were there names Kisara Kaiba and Seto Kaiba 'That makes no sense so mom is married but she must of left Seto and changed her last name so her husband couldn't find her' next to it was a birth certificate

Mother Kisara Kaiba

Father Seto Kaiba

New daughter Cairo Elisabeth Yugi Kaiba

I was shocked so mom lied to me well I will find my daddy I will'

In the door was a letter

To my daughter Cairo Yugi.

I put all of that stuff in my bag and a few pictures of my daddy holding me also.

I heard the door close 'Yami must be here' I thought 'here goes nothing'

When I went to the door it was my mother "Yugi she said putting me in her arms "I'm so sorry love, please forgive me I love you" she was telling the truth she was sorry I put my arms around her. It wasn't much later that I learned that we were leaving to move to battle city 'yes now I can find my daddy but what about Yami what about him no I have to find him' but then I blacked out. 'YAMI SAVE ME' I screamed in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi and Kisara moved to battle city, Yugi is now 12 years old and starting 6 grade. Kisara is treating Yugi a lot better there now mother and daughter once again.

"Yugi time to get up" Kisara said going into the bathroom to start yugi's shower.

(Yugi's pov)

I got up out of bed and walked into my bathroom and took a shower then I got dressed in my school uniform and headed out the door. It had been 9 years since me and mom moved to battle city and things were looking brighter I'm safer here then I was in my old town. Little did Yugi know a pair of red eyes were watching her every movement as the pree teen walked into the middle school. I sat down in the front row of the class soon Tea and Joey came in and they each took a seat next to me. "Good morning class, the principle said coming into the room we have a new teacher in the school and he'll be teaching this class for this year, behave your selves, you may come in now Mr Hale" The class turned to the door but I looked down, I didn't know who it was nor did I care. The rest of the class clapped but I still looked down. "MS MOTOU LOOK AT YOUR TEACHER BEFORE I SEND YOU TO OFFICE"the principle yelled at me, my cheeks got red I had no choice so looked up at my teacher. Mr Hale looked like me same eyes, he was taller then me, his hair is tri colored like mine but it looks like rock stair hair. I feel like I know him but were did I see him before I have to find out. I tried to look down but I felt fingers under my chin, "meet me after class, don't be late understand" Mr hale said sternly to me. I tried to get my face free but his grip tightened. He got closer to my face 'here me", the class held there breaths "yes I understand sir"

The class let there breaths out and got there things out. For the rest of the day I thought about our new teacher. "Mrs Motou Pay attention right now"

"Yes sir"

After class I sat at my desk 'were have I seen him before I have to find out'


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking out of class when it hit me Mr Hale was Atem I walked to his class room he was working at his desk. Atem saw me and stud up I ran and hugged him, he returned the embrace "glad you figured it out" he finally said "me to" we let go of each other. " I thought you were dead" I said tears starting to come out of my eyes. "But I'm not dead I'm right here with you" he said putting his hands on my face and wiping the tears away. "I" started to say but I was cut off by Atem's lips being gently pressed against mine. I felt Atems hands go on my back. I felt his tong go inside my mouth, the kiss got more forceful, I mound. After 20 minuets the kiss ended, Atem let me go. I was in shock I didn't know what to do or say after a few minuets Atem spoke " you had better go home before your witch of a mother comes and gets you"

All I did was nod, Atem kissed my forehead and went back to his desk to finish his work. I walked out of the class room down the halls and out the doors of the school. I was walking home a million questions were running through my head "why did Atem kiss me? Doesn't he know if the principle finds out about the kiss me and Atem will be in big trouble, Does Atem love me? Do I love him?"

Even if we love each other it's against the law Atem is 22 and I'm 13 I don't know what I should do. Oh did I mention that I found my daddy Seto Kaiba it's been 9 years since I meet him but sad to say he's not doing to good dad has been getting sick a lot after I visit tea,Joey and the rest of the gang I'm going to the hospital to visit him. I walked up the steps to my porch and unlocked the door and walked inside. Moments I heard someone come in to the house "Hey Yug" Joey coming in to the kitchen tea, duke, Tristan were behind him "hey guys" I turned to see duke, Tristan and Joey getting food out of my fridge "Guys that's not very nice, you should ask Yugi first" Tea said rolling her eyes "what? She doesn't care" They protested with food in there mouths. "Well we have to go" Duke and Tristan said

"Why? you two just got here, stay a while" I said. The two body's looked like they had something to hide if I couldn't get an answer from those two ill ask tea but she beat me to it. She sighed then spoke "Duke and Tristan got detention after school for 2 hours for 4 months" I was in shock I turned to them "what on earth made you two get detention after school for 4 months" they took at one another then at me "we'll?" I said. "We lit fire crackers in the boys locker room and the gym teacher caught us and now we have detention for a very long time" Duke embarrassed.

"And what's worse we have to send it with Mr Hale, he's so strict" Tristan said. I sighed "we'll you two had better be on your way" I said getting down from the bar stool and walked them out the door.

After Duke and Tristan left Me, Joey and Tea went upstairs to my room to play confession

"Ok tea, confess who do you have a crush on? I said

"Well I have a crush on Mr Hale" she said blushing

Me and Joey looked appalled.

I nodded slowly

"Ok Joey who do you..."

Suddenly we heard Tea's phone ring "ok ill be right there, ay bye" she said

"Sorry guys I have to go my moms freaking out, I'll see you guys later"

"Ok see you" Joey said. I stud up "going to go puck after what Tea said?" Joey said

"Yup" I walked into the bathroom a few minuets later I came out and sat back down cross from Joey "ok Joey as I was saying who do you like?

"You" he said quietly, did I hear right? Joey likes me oh crap!

Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You like me?" I said

"Yes but as your big brother, if you need anything let me know ok"

"You got it"

We continued to play the game until Joey had to go home. After Joey left I got ready I put on a black dress and black flats and a black ribbon to tie my hair back, Dad came and picked me up for the funeral.

"It's my fault, I should of been there to help him but I didn't I just let him die. I burst to to tears. Dad Stopped the car and put his hands on my face so I would look at him. "Cairo Yugi Sofia Kaiba, it wasn't your fault that your uncle died he had a lot of problems, there was nothing we could do, do you understand? Dad said

"Yes I understand"

"Good girl"

At the funeral I watched helplessly as my uncle was lowered and buried to the ground.

After daddy dropped me off at home I went inside. The reason I didn't live with my daddy is because he said it was to dangerous to be with him. I see him everyday after school on the weekends and holidays and all summer I guess I see my dad more then my mom.

"Yugi" someone yelled before I could move I was on the ground sobbing I looked up it was my mom. She kicked my in the arms,legs 2 ribs, and my stomach. 'Atem I need you'

After my beating I went to bed very sore boy Atem would be wondering about this!

(At school at the end of the day)

Class schedule

Channel one first hour. -Mr Hale home room

Specials for second hour

Art Mondays.

Gym Tuesday,

computers Wednesday

wood shop Thursday,

Free hour Friday

Regular classes all year, everyday

Science 3 hour

Math 4 hour - Mr Hale

Lunch

Study hall 5 hour - Mr Hale

Social studies 6 hours - Mr Hale

Language arts 7 hour

I got my schedule at the office

I looked at my schedule sweet I have Mr Hale for most of my classes. I went into the bathroom and wiped away my tears. I walked past Atem's class he was saying bye to the students. I walked by the class "Yugi, come here"

'Oh great, I'm going to get it'

I obediently went over to Atem

I was put up against the wall, Atem cupped my chin and brought my face up so we were eye to eye " Yugi what's wrong" Atem looked at my bruised arms, Atem growled "that bastard she beat you again?" Atem said. I nodded "we'll I won't have it, You and I are going to see you mother and get you out of there, your going to live with me" Atem said still ticked off. "But I ..." I was cut off by Atem's lips being pressed against mine and his body touching mine. I closed my eyes enjoying the treatment I was getting, after 15 minuets Atem let me go. He led me to his Sports car we were headed to my house to face my mother. We stopped in my drive way, Atem looked at me " aibou say here I'm going to get some of your things and deal with your mother" Atem said putting a kiss on my forhead. I nodded "that's-a good girl" Atem said pleased with my obedience. After Atem left I wondered what the word aibou meant so I looked it up, in Egypt it means partner, awwwww that's sweet so Atem loves me and then I realized I loved him.

No ones pov

Atem went up to Yugi's room and got stuff she couldn't live with out like a few photos of her and her dad, Yugi's photo album, a music box, her school uniform, and her locket with photos of Seto and Kisara and mokuba on each spot. Once Atem got Yugi things he used his speed and was back in the car. Then a few minuets later they were at Atem's condo.

We walked inside this is what I saw

Kitchen

. .Store.936-257-8399/picture/view/2743676

Living room

living-room-deluxe-decoration-new/

The couches are facing each other and they both have green pillows on them

Dining room

natural-modern-dining-room-ideas/

Atem's study

post/13999474057/fancy-home-study-that-i-want-mayb e-not-quite-so

The library

2012-11-09/news/35503711_1_book-lovers-home-librar ies-architects

Master bed room

2009/08/05/cabinmountain-theme-room-inspirations/

It's the last picture

My walk in closet

/pin/205687907952444418/

Garden

Everything was so perfect I loved everything about the house. Before long I feel asleep in Atems bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up and got ready for school, I walked here because I didn't want other students to think bad things about me. I walked into the school to see Tea talking to Atem, he didn't look happy I couldn't hear most of there conversation but I did hear this. Tea was trying to ask Atem if they could get together but Atem said that he already found someone to love and protect that Tea was just one of his students. I walked up to them Tea looked at me with a nasty look then looked back at Atem "your with Yugi" she said upset. "Yes I am she's my mate" Atem said smiling then putting his hands on my shoulders and leading me to the class room.

All most time for 4 hour

I looked at the time 9:45 didn't start for 20 more minutes "Atem", he looked at me he could sense my fear he put his hands on my shoulder and gently put his lips against mine 'no this isn't right Atem is my teacher but I love him.' I opened my mouth Atem put his tongue in my mouth. The kiss got more forceful I tried to stop the kiss but Atem put his hands on my back keeping me in place. My body went up against Atem's desk but he had other plans before I could react Atem and I were on top of the desk, Atem

stopped the kiss and looked at me "Don't worry your safe with me" he said putting his lips against mine I felt his body against mine. I felt his hands slid down my back I felt his worm hands on my bare back 'it feels go good'. After 15 minuets he stopped and looked at me "We'll continue this at home" I nodded.

When class started Atem moved to the front of the class and wrote on the black broad: new seats assigned for the rest of the year. So we all got up and waited for our new assigned seats. All the bad kids were in the back, now it was my turned. Atem pointed to my seat next to Joey we were at the front of the class Tea gave me a dirty look, Joey just gave her on right back. So I sat down next to Joey. And thus we began class we were given our first assignment to be handed in the next day. It was math fact times Tables and subtraction but when I got mine there was a note attached to my paper it read :

I made your seat at the front of the class so to keep an eye on you.

Ps and so Tea doesn't cause you any trouble.

I put the note in my pocket and continued to work a few minutes I felt someone tap me on the shoulder I turned to see tea holding a note to me I turned around and read the note :

Listen you whore Atem will be mine and there's nothing you can do about it so you better stay out of my way and let me have Atem, your not worthy of having him your not even pretty. I don't even know what Atem sees in you he must feel bad for you because your ugly, dumb, a whore and no ones loves you or even wants you. So you had better stay out out of my way or you will regret it.

I finished the letter with tears in my eyes. "Joey" I said softly, he faced me I handed him the note Joey got red in the face . His hand shot up in the air, Atem walked over to our desk, Joey gave him the note. "Tea to the office now I will see you with your parents after school to discuss your punishment" Tea walked out the door I put my head on my desk Joey was rubbing my back. I picked my head up "Class dismissed" Atem said still facing me

"Yugi ill meet you after school to walk you home" Joey said " thanks Joey" I said still crying he nodded. Atem put me in a hug rubbing my back telling me not to listen to what tea said. That she was jealous of me. The rest of the day went by fast, Joey was at the entrance waiting for me so was Mai, Tristan and Duke. We started to walk to Atems house "I should of killed tea" Joey said ticked off " Duke put his hand on my left shoulder Tristan on my right "Yugi if you have anymore trouble with tea well beat her up for you" Duke said "sure thanks guys" I said we arrived at Atems house Joey hugged me. I went inside to work on my home work.

Meanwhile at the school

Teas punishment was a months grounding and 5 months detention with Atem. Atem let Duke and Tristan off the hook they suffered enough. Tea wasn't done yet with her revenge.

At home

Atem was on the couch with me laying my head on his lap while Atem stroked my hair.

I sighed, Atem looked at me then he spoke "Stay away from tea don't even go near her if she pulls anything like that again let me know" "but l..." Atem put a finger on my lips he knew what I was going to say I wanted to give Tea a second chance. "Yugi no, stay way from her, I know what's best for you" Atem said putting me on his lap. "But..." "No Yugi now do as I say" "Fine" I said giving up. Atem put me on the couch getting on top of me. "That's what I love about you, Yugi, you always see the good in people, you want to go off on your own by your self, it looks like I'm going to have to punish you" Atem said purring. He put his lips against mine I felt his hands go down my back only to get inside my clothes his hands went higher I felt his hands stop. He stopped kissing me only to to my neck. His tongue moving down my neck. "Yugi hold still for a second, don't scream" I nodded. I felt his fangs bite down on my neck taking some of my blood.

(Authors note. Atem is now bonded with Yugi, he will know exactly were Yugi is at all times. Her scent will mix in with Atems. Now because Atem bit Yugi at 13 she will stop growing in 2 weeks and be mortal but she will still be human she just won't die. In those to 2 weeks Yugi will get a woman's body and grow the normal size of a 13 year old. Then after the 2 weeks are up, you know Atem and Yugi can start making love.)

Once Atem was done he used his speed to take us to his room. I fell asleep to Atems purring, Atem holding me close.

(At school)

It was lunch time I was headed to Atems class when Tea stopped me she pushed me against a locker grabbed the front of my shirt and slammed me against the locker. She did it again harder and again. I screamed loud Joey, Duke, Tristan were walking around when they heard a scream. "Get off of her" Duke, Tristan lead Tea back dragging her to the office. I fell to the ground my vision hazy. I saw Atem running to me and Joey. I was carried out side I saw lights then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yugi slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings she saw a iv in her hand she fell asleep again due to the sleeping pills that were now going through her body. "Yugi, Yugi, Yugi" she opened her eyes to see who was calling her name. "Atem" Yugi said softly. "Hi, sweetheart how are you feeling?" "Good, what happened?". Atem sighed and told Yugi what had happened just a few hours ago. "Yugi, don't worry love she won't be bothering you again I promise" Atem said kissing his lover gently on the lips. "The doctor said you can we can go home as soon as your discharged"

Yugi nodded. A few minutes later the doctor released Yugi from the hospital.

Joey was glad that Yugi was coming back to school soon.

(At home)

Atem and Yugi were sitting on one of the sofas when... "Yugi how old are you" Atem asked Yugi " I'm 13 and a few days why?" "just wondering" Atem said. Now Yugi was wondering why Atem had asked her that but didn't dare ask. Yugi groaned and feel back on the sofa. Atem got on top of Yugi kissing her on the lips he knew something was bugging his mate. Yugi spoke "I just... What if people find out about us?" "Don't worry, love no one will find out I promise, I do have on request though" Yugi watch for his answer "You need to do as I say with out questions, I'm doing this because I love you" Atem said. Yugi couldn't believe it she wasn't a dog but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She nodded. In response to her answer Atem licked Yugi on the cheek that made Yugi blush. Ring ring, Yugi went to answer it but Atem shock his head at his mate. "Say here, aibou" Atem said to Yugi looking back at her. She nodded.

Atem went into his study to answer the phone, Yugi got up walked down the hall to Atems office and pressed her ear against the door she didn't hear anything so she went back and laid down on the sofa. A few minuets later Atem came out from the office, sat back on the couch, Atem put, Yugi on his lap.

Yugi's p.o.v

Atem put me on his lap but I didn't like that. Atem look off my school uniform and got on top of me. All that was separating us was Atems clothes and my shirt and skirt and underwear. I'm just glad Atem didn't make love to me I'm to young.

(2 weeks later)

Atem had been noticing how Yugi had changed she now was a woman and Yugi was 5.5 now. Yugi had noticed as well. She couldn't believe that in 2 weeks she had gained a woman's body and was full grown. Atem was so happy because he could finally make love to his little light. Joey had gotten Yugi a new necklace, Atem said that he wasn't going to give Yugi her present until tonight.

Later that night

Yugi was sitting up in bed when, Atem came in and laid down next to Yugi ready to give his gift weather she wanted it or not. "Yugi are you ready for your gift" Atem said.

Now, Yugi was worried she knew, Atem wanted to make love to her but before she could say anything, Atem got on top of Yugi and started to take off her clothes. Atem left kisses all over Yugi's head and breasts. Yugi kind of liked it. Then Atem went inside of her and he wasn't holding back at all "please stop" Yugi begged "No, Your of age and your mine you will learn to love it I promise, now hold still" Atem said pushing in all the way. There was nothing Yugi could do but she could read about why, Atem is so possessive and protective of her. Atem kissed her fully on the lips. "Please stop" Yugi said all most crying, Atem looked at Yugi "I already told you no, now stop that, I know what's best for you, so you do as your told weather you want to or not" Atem said sternly.

Later 4 hours later

Atem was still making love to Yugi but she had to do as she was told so she would do just that. Atem was kissing Yugi on the lips she opened her mouth letting Atem explore her body even more. Atem was glad that his light was finally seeing it his way and being obedient. Yugi fell asleep in Atems arms holding her close purring softly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yugi, Yugi"

I looked up at Atem. "Are you all right?" He asked me

"Yes I'm fine" I said getting my books out of my bag and sat at the dining table finishing my high school home work. Yes I do 12 grade home work even though I'm in 6 grade since I'm done growing and don't age anymore. I am so ticked at Atem he made love to me 8 times this week, I'm not a machine. Tea hasn't talked to me in a while neither has Joey, Tristan or duke I miss my friends so much. Once Atem was gone I texted Joey :meet me at a burger joint.

a few minuets later : Sure, love to see you soon. I meet Joey at a burger joint and we talked away until I had to go home. When I got home Atem wasn't there I ate dinner then went upstairs and went to bed. Hour later I felt Atem's arms wrap around my body. I turned my body to face Atem he didn't look happy. "Why are you mad?"

Atem held my phone up 'oh great he knows I've been talking to my dad"

I tried to grab my phone but Atem put it in his pocket "am I in trouble?"

"Big time" Atem said putting me on his lap. "Why" I asked "Because you disobeyed me I said you couldn't see your dad and yet you did it anyway" Atem said ticked. I sighed. I would run off with out telling Atem and I would see my dad, I was caught. "Please I need my dad in my life" I begged

Atem cupped my chin "no you don't, you only need me" Atem said kissing my cheek. "But..." I was cut off by Atem kissing me on the lips putting me on the bed. The next morning I opened my eyes Atem was stroking my hair "am I still in trouble?" I asked.

Atem smiled at me and kissed my neck "No"

"Atem, how come I can't see my dad anymore"

Atem sighed "Yugi you understand that I took you from your mother, well your dad wants you back he doesn't know that you don't age or that your married"

"I understand that"

"We'll the vampire clan has been enemies with the werewolf's for thousands of years and your dad is the clan leader" Atem said I was in shock my father a werewolf? No I can't be true! "Don't worry love Seto won't take you away from me I promise"

The next morning

Yugi was asleep when she heard yelling down stairs "Give my daughter back to me now"

That sounded like her father. Atem just chuckled "I don't think so Yugi is my wife and can't be taken from me" Atem growled "What"

Atem smirked "Oh I didn't tell you, must of slipped my mind"

Seto stormed out of the house and drove home. Atem went hunting, Yugi was left alone.

So Seto called his daughter "Daddy? Yugi said

"Hi honey are you ok?

"Yes I'm fine don't worry about me"

"Alright call me anytime"

"I will I love you"

"Love you to"

After talking to my dad I walked to the living room and turned on the hunger games. "Aren't you a little to young to be watching this movie" I turned to see Atem walking into the living room and sitting next to me. When the killing scene came on Atem covered my eyes and turned off the tv and uncovered my eyes. "Hey I was watching that!" I said mad

"I don't care, your to young to be watching that movie" Atem argued. I nodded "Good girl" Atem said kissing my cheek.

That afternoon

"Dance with me" Atem said but before I could respond Atem started spinning me around the room I realized that Atem was never letting me go he was the prince and I his princess.


End file.
